1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind generated electricity, and in one of its aspects, to wind turbine generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Wind turbine generators have been built using wind deflectors, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,968 (Kollitz et al.). At least some have adapted wind turbine generators to a specific structure as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,324 (Spriggle) which is adapted to fit on top of a motor vehicle.